GOOD TO YOU
by frikinava
Summary: enamorados pep y tony


HOLA OTRA HISTORY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES CORTA POR QUE ES EL INICIO

**Pepper se encontraba en la escuela esperando el timbre para entrar a su salón, ella estaba sentada en el árbol de la escuela se encontraba sola leyendo un libro de repente alguien llega y se lo arrebata.**

Pepper: ¡OLLES¡

Tony: que es esto (viendo el libro al derecho y al revés)... i love me…. Enserio

Pepper: ¡dame mi libro stark ¡

Tony: valla amiga enserio… amor ja ja

Pepper: hay por favor stark… leer este libro no significa que este enamorada idiota.

Tony: JA JA JA JA JA JA JA AMOR ESO APESTA AMIGA.

Pepper: ¡ STARK ¡.

Tony: mejor lee el libro de i love to yoyo.

Pepper: i love tu…. Que significa.

Tony: ammmmm… no quiero que te enojes….. Y te alteres como saves.

Pepper: me estas diciendo histérica….¬¬ ja

Tony: hay pepper tú eres la única que me soporta.

Pepper: ¬¬

**En eso llega Rody el mejor amigo de tony y pepper.**

Rody: yo sé por qué…. Básicamente es porque tu stark y tu pepper ambos son iguales.

Pepper: no es cierto yo soy mujer y el un play boy filántropo.

Tony: cállate pepper…

Pepper: no tú cállate…

Tony: al menos yo no voy a morir virgen…

Pepper: (enojada) al menos ami no ME ROMPIERON EL CORRAZON… TONTO

Tony: si pero al menos no voy a morir viraje…

Pepper: mira stark a cuantas mujeres amigas tienen es… exacto a ninguna… solo yo soy la única amiga… porque contando bien tienes más novias o amantes en toda la escuela.

Tony:… pepper te equivocas tengo a muchas amigas….

Pepper: amigas-novias más bien… tu papa sabe eso.

Rody: la verdad pepper es tu mejor amiga.

Tony: ja todas me aman

Pepper: pobre de la que se enamore de ti… tony eso no es bueno…. Idiota

Tony: patética.

Pepper: playboy filántropo

Tony: zorra.

Rody: JA JA JA JA JA TONY JA JA JA JA JA…. Mejor JA JA piensa antes de hablar.

Pepper: ja ja ja skiemfdlkmcmcg. Ja estúpido

Tony: tonta…

** En eso llega el director Nara viendo la discusión de los dos chicos…**

Nara: jóvenes no han escuchado una frase de los que se pelean se aman.

Pepper: esta insinuando… que yo love a tony my friends…

Tony… no claro que no…

Nara: si claro ¬¬ bueno cuídense.

**El director Nara se fue del lugar y en cuanto se fue tony aventó el libro de pepper a un charco**.

Pepper: oyes idiota es mi libro.

Tony: la verdad… no me importa.

Pepper: yo no tengo la culpa que esa tal stane te aiga roto el corazón.

Tony: (enojado por que no quería escuchar el nombre de su ex) te dije que no me hables de ella.

Pepper: pues no andes diciendo que moriré virgen… tony eres un zorrito de primera y eso no es justo y sabes que… algún día te enamoraras de alguien… y pobre de la que se enamore de ti.

Rody: chicos tranquilos oh se mataran

**Llegaron al salón y los 3 se sentaron en juntos (como siempre en la clase de química**)

Tony: pepper… me aburres.

Pepper: pero que hice yo stark.

Rody: silencio llego el director Nara.

Nara: jóvenes trabajen en quipos de 3 y el profesor quiere que investigan las causas de las reacciones químicas sus libros están en sus mesas enseguida vuelvo una nueva estudiante entrara a este salón.

Pepper: general otra presa de stark….

Rody: qué bueno que eres su amiga (susurrándole a pepper)

Tony: espero que sea guapa la tipa.

Pepper: Rody ya se 15 pesos para que tony nos haga el trabajo.

Rody: la verdad es que si…

Tony: vamos claro que no.

Pepper: mmm… si quieres me ago. amiga de la nueva estudiante… y te la presento.

Tony: de cuanto hablamos.

Rody: ja ja bien pepper.

Pepper: ja ja 15 echo o no.

Tony: no mejor los 3 trabajamos juntos cada quien lo suyo.

En eso el director nara entra con la estudiante.

Pepper: tony estoy bien así como lo escribí.

Tony: que importa pepper el chiste es que aprendas.

Pepper: ¬¬ idiota.

Tony: patética

Nara: tony pepper que les he dicho de pelear… los que se pelean se aman.

Todos los alumnos: EEEEEEEEEHH TONY Y PEPPER 6.9 JA JA JA I LOVE TONY Y PEPPER, SE AMAN SE QUIEREN SE TOCAN SUS PARTES JA JA JA JA JA JA AJA.

Pepper: NO ES SIERTO.

Tony: mejor sigamos escribiendo al diablo con la nueva…

Nara: bien chicos les presento a su nueva compañera… dejen hablarle para que entre ok…

Tony: las copias que te di… pep

Pepper: en tu casillero…

Tony: maldición acompáñame por ellas.

Pepper: que… no

Tony: DIRECTOR ESPERE.

: que paso stark.

Tony: a mi AMIGA sele olvido unas copias así que iremos por ellas como AMIGOS nada más.

: claro que si pueden ir.

Tony: vamos.

Pepper: te odio / pero te amo… por que dije eso/

Tony: / se ve hermosa... pero que coño edicho/

Pepper y tony salen de la clase y se van A buscar las hojas entro un chico nuevo des pues de que ellos se salieran

Chica nueva: ammm ese chico.

Pepper: aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí

Tony: huy pero que me aras, me mataras.

Pepper: casi, casi imbécil

Tony: hay tontita eres mi única amiga… ben tontita vamos por las copias

El director Nara llevo a la nueva estudiante al salón

Director: jóvenes ellas es whitney whitney stane

Rody: ( mirando) oooh no tony

**Mi tercera historia ja ja espero que les guste espero también que no se enojen por que la historia es muy agresiva y eso**


End file.
